Goodbye, Brian (rewrite)
by DecaTilde
Summary: Based on Villains' Bad Girl's Family Guy universe, and mostly on her fanfic, "Goodbye, Brian My Love", this is part one of three of a reboot. When an unthinkable event happens, how will Barbara cope when someone special to her is taken away, especially when she needs him the most?
1. Time with Brian

_Goodbye, Brian (rewrite)_

(based mostly on "Goodbye, Brian My Love")

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Edited by LDEJRuff

Editor's Note:This is based on a now-abandoned idea by Brian4Life, who blocked the original author, Villains' Bad Girl, who refused to take down "My Sacrifie". Anyway, this is part one of three of a complete reboot that Brian4Life had abandoned all hope for. The plot of this fanfic is mostly based on that of Villains' Bad Girl's fanfic, "Goodbye, Brian My Love", but Brian4Life wanted her to reinstate one thing from FG1206 - "Life of Brian" and change a few things. Anyway, I hope you like this reboot idea.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Time with Brian

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

and edited by LDEJRuff

* * *

Barbara sighed as she watched the puppies run through the kitchen. They were growing up so fast. They were only six months old, but they were already acting like 10 year old human children. She gasped as the puppies tossed a ball around the house.

"Kids, if you're going to do that, take it outside!" she said.

"Okay, Mom", Ollie said as he, Marcus, Briana and Jenny went out to the backyard.

"Mom, where's Dad and Stewie?" Briana asked.

"Somewhere", Barbara answered. "You go play, I'll go get them."

She got up and walked up to Stewie's room. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together, doing a lot of time travel and whatnot. Barbara opened the door and covered her eyes as Stewie's time machine gave a flash of light. Brian and Stewie walked out carrying a load of guns.

"Guys, what the hell have you been doing?" Barbara asked. "What is all this?"

"You wouldn't believe what we just went through", Brian said. "Stewie here thought it was a good idea to give native Americans guns. So what are you going to do with all those guns?"

"I don't know". Stewie answered. "Sell them to some ****** up kid?"

"Stewie!" Barbara gasped.

"So", he started. "You guys hungry? I could go for some lunch."

"Yeah, I guess so", she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Didn't you just eat like two hours ago?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, but I could use something to snack on."

The three of them went downstairs into the kitchen where the puppies were running around, tracking mud all over the floor. Marcus and Ollie tossed their ball back and forth across the room.

"Kids, what did I say?" Barbara said.

"Okay, okay, we're going", Marcus said as he and Ollie went outside.

"Hey, Dad", Briana said taking a seat next to Brian.

"Hey, kiddo", Brian smiled.

"Dad, I was wondering, if you're not too busy, that we could maybe go shopping later?"

He looked at Briana surprised and looked at Barbara who was fixing Stewie lunch. He hadn't spent that much time with the girls in weeks. They were going through that stage where they wanted their own privacy.

"Why don't you ask your mom?" he mumbled nervously.

"Honey, don't you think you should spend some quality time with your daughter?" Barbara said. "At least she's willing to."

"Yeah", he said. "Okay. After lunch we'll go out."

"Thanks, Dad!" Briana said as she hugged him.

Barbara fixed them all lunch. They sat down and watched as Barbara sniffed at her ham sandwich. She loved those kind of sandwiches, but for some reason, she looked unsatisfied. She got up and got some cheese, mayonnaise and mustard to put on her sandwich.

"Mustard?" Brian said. "Mayonnaise? I thought you hated that stuff?"

"I do", she said. "I'm just real hungry."

Brian just shook his head thinking how weird Barbara was acting today.

"Okay, I'm done!" Briana said. "Come on, Dad. Let's go!"

She pulled Brian's hand and pulled him out the door. Barbara smiled and took a seat next to Stewie.

"Well, you're eating an awful lot lately", he said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you sure it's all just for you?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

Stewie giggled knowing what was going on with Barbara.

* * *

Editor's note: Yeah, I know that Stewie's line in response to Brian's question has changed, based on the DVD version of the episode. I'm just glad that they changed the word from the F-word to "messed" in the televised version.


	2. The Accident

_Goodbye, Brian (rewrite)_

(based mostly on "Goodbye, Brian My Love")

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - The Accident

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

and edited by LDEJRuff

* * *

Brian looked at Barbara who was knitting a blanket for the puppies. Barbara had finally stopped eating for the day, but Brian was still concerned about her. As they sat downstairs, they could hear a faint metal clanking.

"Do you hear something?" Barbara asked.

They went upstairs when the clanking got louder. It seemed to be coming from Stewie's room.

"What the hell is that?" Brian asked.

"Let's find out", Barbara said.

They opened the door and gasped. The time machine had been taken apart and destroyed. They watched Stewie banging on part of the mechanics with a hammer, destroying all that was left of the machine.

"Oh my god!" Brian said. "What are you doing?"

"This time machine has nearly killed us over a hundred times", Stewie said. "And yesterday was just too close a call. So I decided to get rid of it before something irrepairable happens."

"But aren't you going to miss it?" Barbara asked.

"Trust me, it's for the best," Stewie replied. "But hey, at least I've had some fun with it."

"Fun?" Barbara asked.

Stewie answered, "Yeah. Like the time I went ahead to Christmas last week, so I wouldn't have to wait all year for the new toys to come out."

 **Cutaway:** We see Stewie, dressed in a coat and hood at the toy store walking up to the cashier, handing the store clerk the _Jolly Farm Revue_ toy he picked up so he could ring it.

"Wow, good timing, little fella," said the clerk. "This just came out today."

"Yeah," Stewie chuckled. "I kinda knew that already."

"Would you like to donate an extra dollar to the Quahog Food Bank?" the clerk asked.

"Oh, sure," Stewie answered. "And would you like to come home and clean my toilet, while we're both doing stuff for each other?"

Back to the bedroom.

"So what are you going to do now?" Barbara asked.

"We take things one day at a time and see what happens", he shrugged. "I'm sure Brian and I will find something better to do than time-travel."

* * *

Editor's note: B4L also wanted VBG to reinstate the Christmas cutaway from "Life of Brian", thus would lead to a now-abandoned hope for her to do her "Christmas Guy" adaptation, which will be the third and final part of the reboot.

* * *

Barbara looked out the window as Brian and Stewie packed up the scrap metal of the time machine and drove off toward the dump. She was in the kitchen with Lois, helping her bake cookies, but she was eating more than baking.

"You know, Barbara you've been eating a lot lately", Lois pointed out.

"I just been really hungry", Barbara said. "It's been going on for days now."

"You, know I had the same kind of eating problem when I was pregnant with Stewie", she said as she put another batch of cookies in the oven. "Have you ever thought that might be the problem?"

"Pregnant? That's impossible. Brian and I haven't had sex in...oh wow. It's actually been a couple weeks."

Barbara looked down in shock. She and Brian hadn't talked about the possibility of having more puppies. They had their hands full with raising four, what were they going to do with even more? She looked up as Brian and Stewie came home with something in the back of the car.

"What's that you got there?" Barbara asked as they came inside.

"It's a street hockey net we found at the dump", Brian said. "Stewie and I are going to have a game."

"Can we play too?" Marcus asked as he and the others came inside.

"Yeah", Stewie said. "We could split up into teams."

"Just be careful out there", Barbara said.

The puppies went to join Brian and Stewie outside. Barbara occasionally looked out the window to check on them.

"Brian look out!" Stewie said.

She heard Stewie's voice and quickly looked out the window to see Brian being run over by a car.

"BRIAN!" Barbara screamed running outside.

"Dad!" the puppies screamed running to him. "Dad! Daddy!"

"Brian!" Barbara said kneeling next to him. "Honey, can you hear me?"

Brian laid in the street unmoving. His body was bloody and broken. Everyone was in total shock, they were unable to move or say anything as they watched a squirrel come and kick Brian in the face.

"That guy sucked", he said before running away.


	3. A Passing and a Plan

_Goodbye, Brian (rewrite)_

(based mostly on "Goodbye, Brian My Love")

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - A Passing and a Plan

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

with help from LDEJRuff

* * *

Barbara sniffled as she paced back and forth as the Griffins waited at the vet's office. Brian was in intesive care and the vet was doing all he could. The puppies watched their mother, more scared than they had ever seen her.

"Oh, Brian", she cried as she prayed. "Please be okay. Please make it through this. I can't lose you."

"Dad's going to be okay, right Mom?" Jenny asked.

"I'm praying as much as I can", Barbara said. "I suggest you all do the same."

She turned as she saw the vet come into the waiting room. Her ears flattened against her head as she saw his scrubs covered in blood. The Griifins stood hoping to hear some good news.

"Doctor, how is Brian?" Lois asked. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Griffin", he said. "But Brian's injuries are just too severe for us to save him. I don't know how much longer he has, but I suggest you all go in and say your goodbyes."

Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped when they heard the news. Brian was dying. Barbara started gasping and crying.

"No...no, Brian can't die. Please, is there anything you can do?"

"I'm so sorry", the vet said as he led them to Brian's room.

Everyone gasped as they saw him lying on the table nearly lifeless as his injuries bled freely. The puppies cried, not wanting to see their father like this.

"Daddy", they cried. "Daddy, wake up."

"Dammit, Brian, you _can't_ die!" Stewie said. "We were going to do so many things together! We were going to become wind surfers! I was going to be a little better than you, but we were _both_ going to be good!"

They watched as Brian struggled to move.

"You guys," Lois gasped, "I think Brian's trying to say something."

"Brian", Barbara cried. "Sweetie, listen to me. You can't die, you know why? Because I'm pregnant. We're going to have more puppies."

Brian groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked at her and smiled. Barbara smiled back with tears in her eyes as held his hand.

"I know you'll take good care of them", he whispered. "You've given me a wonderful life. I love you all."

With that said, Brian let out one final breath as his eyes slowly closed. The vet check him and turned to the family.

"I'm sorry", he said. "He's gone."

"No!" Barbara screamed. "No, Brian! Come back! I won't let you go!"

She climbed onto the table and pounded Brian's chest with her fist. She grabbed Brian's face as she breathed into him. Barbara didn't want to let him go and was doing all she can to bring him back.

"Brian, live!" she cried. "You can't leave me like this!"

"Mom, stop it", Ollie said as the puppies pulled her off him.

"Brian..." Barbara cried.

"Mom, Dad's gone", Marcus said. "You have to let him go."

The Griffins gathered around Brian's body and sobbed. The puppies held each other and sobbed knowing they lost their father.

"Brian", Barbara sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Brian. I love you."

* * *

The station wagon returned home with the now-broken-hearted family coming out, saddened by the loss of Brian.

"Guys," Peter addressed, teary-eyed, "I'm gonna need a few minutes alone upstairs. I got to do, like, a-a sad yank."

As the Griffins and first litter went inside, Barbara walked up to Stewie, who threw away the broken street hockey equipment.

"Stupid street hockey," Stewie said. "I wish we never went to that dump. Oh, Barbara, this is all _my_ fault."

"No, it's not," Barbara disagreed.

"Yes, it is," Stewie replied. "I'm the one who had to throw away the damn time machine and..." It is when Stewie realized something. "Wait a minute. That's _it_! All I gotta do is to just rebuild the time machine, and then you and I can go back and save Brian!"

This bit of news brightened Barbara's heart, then both she and Stewie dashed off as Mort Goldman's car stopped by as he looked at the broken hockey net.

"Oh, happy birthday, Neil!" Mort said, happy.

* * *

At the Farmers Market, Stewie and Barbara walked up to the Kabobs stand, where Yusef was.

"Hi, Stewie," Yusef greeted. "I see that you brought a friend with you. How are you?"

"Oh, not well, Yusef," Stewie sighed. "I need your help. I have to track down a titanium capacitor for a high-wattage mainframe I'm going to construct."

Barbara's eyes widened. "A titanium capacitor?" she repeated. "Is _that_ what the machine was made of?"

"Yes, Barbara," Stewie answered, "and I need you to carry it for me."

"But I'm worried about how heavy that capacitor is," Barbara replied.

"Sorry, but I can't give you one anyway," Yusef shrugged regretfully, "because there's no way to get those anymore."

"What do you mean?" Stewie replied. "You've gotten them for me before."

"I know," Yusef responded, "but the one guy who made those drew a doodle of Mohammad, so he's not around anymore. He wasn't even doing it on purpose, just absentmindedly while talking on the phone. But it was Mohammed, so...you know."

All of this bit of news gave Barbara a sad look on her face. "Oh," she sighed, "I guess Brian's not the only one who died recently."

"Thanks anyway, Yusef," Stewie waved as he and Barbara walked off. "Oh, dear. Without those capacitors, it'll be completely impossible to build a functioning time machine."

"So, that means," Barbara gulped, "we can't get Brian back."

"I'm afraid not, Barbara," Stewie replied. "Brian is...really gone for good."

Barbara hung her head and shed a tear of grief.


	4. The Funeral

_Goodbye, Brian (rewrite)_

(based mostly on "Goodbye, Brian My Love")

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 4 - The Funeral

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

and edited by LDEJRuff

* * *

"Brian", Barbara sobbed.

Brian's funeral was being held today. Barbara wasn't taking his death well at all. She had been crying nonstop, crying her self to sleep and barely ate. The puppies were worried for her well-being. She was so deep in grief, she completely forgot about the puppies she was carrying. If Barbara didn't get better soon, she was going to lose the puppies.

Half of Quahog turned up to Brian's funeral, it was mostly all the girls Brian dated in the past before Barbara. Barbara stood by Brian's coffin wiping her eyes as she watched people place flowers on top. She looked to see Joe and Bonnie coming to the family, paying their respects.

"Thank you so much for coming, guys", Lois said. "Brian would be very thankful that you're here."

"No problem, Lois", Joe said. "You know, I don't usually come to funerals since I'm a cop. I always end up getting hit by a black woman with a purse."

Speak of the devil, there was a black woman with a purse, hitting him.

"You find the man who did this", she said.

"Uh, ma'am, what's your relationship to Brian?" Joe asked.

"You bring him to justice! You make sure this angel child didn't die for nothing! You show this world why you became a cop!"

"Ma'am, Brian's a dog."

"Thank you ma'am", Barbara said. "I'll take it from here."

She pulled out her purse and started hitting Joe.

"You find the man who did this", Barbara said. "You bring him to justice! You find the man who took away my husband and these puppies' father!"

"Hey, shut up and get on with it!" Quagmire said.

"And you!" Barbara said. "I have had enough of you! What are you even doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects", he answered angrily.

"Bullshit!" she yelled. "Out of all of us, you were the only one that hated Brian! Who's to say you didn't kill him!"

The puppies looked at their mother and pulled her away.

"Mom, please calm down", Briana said. "We know you miss Dad. We all do too, but you need to calm down."

"You don't understand", Barbara sobbed. "Brian was not just your father, he wasn't just my husband. He was my savior, my hero. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here today. I'd be lost on the streets. I loved him more than anything and now he's gone."

"Mom, don't cry", Marcus said. "You're pregnant, remember? This isn't good for the puppies."

"What's the use?" Barbara said. "Your father's gone. I can't raise these puppies without him."

"We'll help you", Ollie said.

"We won't let you raise them on your own", Jenny said.

Barbara nodded as fresh tears came to her eyes.

"I'm going to miss Brian so much", she sobbed.

"I'm going to miss him too", Peter cried.

"We're _all_ going to miss him", Lois cried. "We're all going to miss him very much."

The guests all started crying knowing their words were true. All except Quagmire who was watching a ball game on his cellphone.

"Dammit, Ortiz", he said loudly. "Stop swinging at junk."

It took all the puppies' strength to hold Barbara back from attacking him. As they turned, Brian's casket was being lowered into the grave.

"Brian..." Barbara sobbed.

She watched as Stewie tossed a rose onto the coffin as it went into the ground. She followed suit as she held _her_ rose.

"Goodbye, Brian", she wept. "Goodbye...forever."

She tossed the rose onto the casket and sobbed hard. The puppies looked at her and held her, trying to comfort her.

* * *

Editor's note: B4L also wanted VBG to replace Barbara's promise not to remarry with her farewell words to Brian. Also, I had the S-word uncensored because most late-night programming now allow the S-word to be said.


	5. A New Dog?

_Goodbye, Brian (rewrite)_

(based mostly on "Goodbye, Brian My Love")

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 5 - A New Dog?

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

The puppies sighed as they walked downstairs. A month had passed after Brian's death and the family was slowly trying to recover. The puppies sat at the table as Lois served breakfast.

"Where's Barbara?" Lois asked.

"She's upstairs", Briana said. "She's still crying."

Ever since Brian died, Barbara locked herself in her and Brian's room in the attic. She cried night and day, refusing to eat or sleep. She was growing dangerously thin for someone who was pregnant.

"I'm worried about her", Lois said. "What she's doing can't be good for the puppies."

"If she keeps this up, she could lose them", Jenny said looking down sad and scared.

Lois sighed as she served breakfast to the family. She stopped and frowned.

"Oh my god, I almost served Brian again. You know I hate to say it, but I think the only way to stop missing Brian is to get a new dog."

"What?" Ollie gasped. "You're just going to replace Dad like that? Why would you do something like that?"

"Barbara can't keep going on like this", Lois said. "Maybe a new dog will help her get over Brian and help her move on and take care of the puppies. And I know you kids will need a father. I know it'll take some time finding the right dog, but I really feel like it'll be the best way for us to move on."

"For you, maybe", Briana said pushing herself away from the table. "But not for us. We're not going to replace Dad no matter what you say."

The puppies went upstairs to the attic. They opened the door to see Barbara laying on Brian's side of the bed. In her hand, she held Brian's collar. She was still crying as she sniffed Brian's scent on the collar.

"What do you want?" Barbara asked.

The puppies sighed and walked to the bed. Barbara turned and looked at them, scaring them. Her eyes were bloodshot red from all her crying.

"Mom, you need to stop", Marcus said. "Please. We understand you miss Dad. We do too. But you need to get yourself together."

"I need Brian", Barbara cried. "I need him back in my life."

"Mom, snap out of it", Jenny said. "You have puppies to take care of. Do you care that you could lose them?"

Barbara cried and turned away. The puppies looked at her and sat with her. They looked at Brian's collar in her hands. It was shredded from the accident. They looked at the dented nametag seeing Brian's name fading.

"Mom, you need to get over this", Marcus said. "Peter and Lois are going to get a new dog."

"What?" Barbara gasped sitting up. "How could they do that?"

"They think this new dog will help you get over Dad and help you with the puppies", Ollie explained.

"No!" she shook her head. "They can't do this! No one can ever replace your father."

"I know, but what can we do about it?" Briana asked.

"I think I can help you with that."

They turned to see Stewie walking in the room.

"I refuse to accept this new dog as well and if I'm right, I have a plan that could get rid of the new dog."


	6. Vinny

_Goodbye, Brian (rewrite)_

(based mostly on "Goodbye, Brian My Love")

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 6 - Vinny

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

and edited by LDEJRuff

* * *

The puppies watched as Barbara sat on the couch with a piece of pie on her lap. She took a bite out of the pie and sighed as she pushed it away.

"Come on, Mom", Jenny said. "You have to eat something. For the puppies' sake."

"I know", Barbara said. "But...I just have no appetite."

"Come on, just try to finish it", Briana said.

Barbara sighed and picked at the pie. The puppies looked at Stewie hoping he would have a solid plan to get rid of the new dog. Stewie said nothing as he just stared at the TV in front of them. They turned as the front door opened and the light switch flicked on. A tan dog who was was exactly the same size as either Brian or Barbara, but a different breed altogether, walked into the living room with the Griffins. He looked like either a Pit Bull or a cross between an Italian Greyhound and a German Shepherd, had some cream white fur from his nose all the way to his belly, and was wearing a black collar with a tag.

"You?" Marcus asked. "You're the new dog?"

"Hey, look at this", the new dog said with a Brooklyn accent that sounded like Paulie Gualtieri from _The Sopranos_. "You guys got kids. I love kids."

"You...are the ugliest dog I have ever seen", Briana said crossing her arms.

"Hey, now who's this little beauty?" he asked walking to Barbara. "The name's Vinny. I'm the new dog in this house. What's you're name, pretty face?"

"Rude!" Barbara glared.

She got up and slapped Vinny across the face. The puppies glared as they gathered to their mother and took her back upstairs.

"What's that broad's problem?" Vinny asked.

"Oh, you'll have to excuse Barbara", Lois said. "You see, our old dog was her husband. She's still in mourning and she's expecting more pups soon."

"Ah, pups", Vinny said. "I love pups. And she's going to need help. Let's see if we can't get to know each other better."

Vinny went upstairs to the attic. There, the puppies were helping their mother back into bed. Vinny could see Barbara looked in pretty bad shape for someone who was pregnant. Briana turned and saw him. Her ears flattened against her head as she growled. The puppies looked at her and growled as they saw Vinny.

"What are you doing here?" Barbara asked.

"I just came to see you", Vinny said smiling slickly. "There's no harm in getting to know one another, is there?"

"I know what you're trying to do", Barbara said. "I know exactly what you're trying to do. You want to replace my husband just so you could have me, well guess what?"

She got up and walked toward Vinny, poking his chest.

"You are not going to replace Brian! You will not be my puppies' new father! You are never going to be my friend! I hate you!"

Barbara stopped and looked away in a daze. She collapsed in a heap at Vinny's feet.

"Mom!"

The puppies ran to her side, helping her up. Barbara had passed out. Starving herself and depriving herself of sleep was beginning to eat away at her condition.

"What's with her?" Vinny asked.

"Get out!" Ollie said.

Vinny rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked out of the attic. He turned back and took one more look as the puppies put Barbara back into bed. She needed some serious help.


	7. Getting Rid of Vinny

_Goodbye, Brian (rewrite)_

(based mostly on "Goodbye, Brian My Love")

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 7 - Getting Rid of Vinny

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

and edited by LDEJRuff

* * *

The puppies looked down as they sat outside the attic. Lois had called the vet to come check on Barbara and her pups. Ever since she collapsed in front of Vinny, she hadn't gotten out of bed. She hadn't even woken up. Everyone was getting worried for her and the puppies' sakes. Lois and Peter watched as the vet checked on Barbara.

"Doctor, how is she?" Lois asked. "Will Barbara and the puppies be okay?"

"This is not good", the vet said. "I'm afraid Barbara is suffering from a condition known as pre-eclampsia."

"Is this serious?" Peter asked.

"It's very serious. It's a multi-system disorder of pregnancy traditionally characterized by the occurrence of elevated blood pressure. We aren't sure how this starts, but it is the second common cause for death in pregnancies."

"English, please", Peter frowned.

"She has high blood pressure", the vet explained. "If left untreated, Barbara will develop seizures. Barbara and the puppies will die if this happens."

"Oh my god!" Lois gasped. "What can we do to treat it?"

"Mrs. Griffin, he only known treatment for pre-eclampsia is to deliver the puppies as soon as possible."

"What?" she said. "But it's far too early for the puppies to be born. They wouldn't survive."

The vet sighed as he packed up his equipment.

"If you like, we can admit her to keep observation to make sure she recovers. I have to be honest with you. I wouldn't expect any miracles, if I were you."

The vet picked up Barbara, taking her to his car. The puppies watched scared as they saw their mother being taken away.

"Mom!" Jenny called out.

"Where's he taking her?" Marcus asked.

"Your mother's very sick", Lois answered. "He's taking her to watch her for a few days to make sure she gets better."

The puppies watched as Lois and Peter walked away, looking almost as sad as they did when Brian died. The puppies looked at each other more scared than they had ever been. What was going to happen to them if they lost their mother as well?

"This is all that dog's fault", Stewie said glaring. "He came here and caused all this trouble, didn't he?"

"I guess", Briana said. "Mom was okay, then when the new dog came, she only got worse."

"Well that does it", Stewie said. "We're getting rid of Vinny."

"Awesome!" Ollie shouted in excitement. "But how are you going to do it?"

"I'm going to tell Vinny so much bad news about Italian-Americans that he goes into cardiac arrest."

With that, Stewie walked into the kitchen where Vinny was, with a sad look on his face.

"Vinny, there you are," he said, getting his attention. "I have some terrible news. Sal Annuncio's kid was killed by a falling piano!"

"Oh!" Vinny shouted, clutching his heart. "How could this happen? That kid was an honors student! He just applied to SUNY Albany."

"He just got _in_ to SUNY Albany," Stewie replied.

"Ohhh!" Vinny shouted again, cluctching his heart again. "This is too much, Stewie, I can't take it!"

The puppies were amazed to see Stewie's plan working when Chris walked in.

"Hey, Vinny," Chris said. "Bobby Lammaduro's kid just got out of the hospital. He beat the cancer!"

"Oh, thank heavens," Vinny said, letting go of his heart in relief. "Big man in the sky knows what he's doing." On this, he air drew a cross over his chest and walked away.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Stewie asked his older brother, shrugging.

"Call me a creep, you piece of crap?!" Chris shouted before punching Stewie and walking off. The puppies walked to Stewie as he recovered. They frowned as they looked at him unimpressed.

"Well," Jenny began, " _that_ plan didn't work."

"Do _you_ have any better ideas?" Stewie asked.

"Dad told us how you used to have awesome plans when you tried to kill Lois", Marcus said. "Use those plans on Vinny."

"You guys really want to do this?" he asked.

"Trust me", Briana said. "Vinny with Mom is the last thing we want to see."

"And if Mom dies", Ollie added. "There will be no mercy!"


	8. Stewie's Weapons

_Goodbye, Brian (rewrite)_

(based mostly on "Goodbye, Brian My Love")

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 8 - Stewie's Weapons

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

"If we were going to get rid of someone, what could we use?" Marcus asked.

Stewie was taking the puppies into his room where he kept all of his weapons. The puppies were strongly against Stewie's idea, which they thought was a really weak plan. The five of them were looking through Stewie's weapons, mostly finding stuff Stewie used to kill Lois, but failed.

"Hey, what's this?" Jenny asked running to a failed weapon.

"It's a drill hovercraft", Stewie answered.

The invention had a drill on the front end, but the hovercraft itself was totaled.

"This thing is awesome!" Ollie said. "Is there any chance we could fix it?"

"Ugh, that thing took me a long time to put together", Stewie said. "Do you have any idea how long it's going to take to fix it?"

"We can help you", Briana said picking up a wrench.

"I want to drive it when it's done!" Jenny said.

Marcus shook his head, taking the tools away from his sisters.

"Maybe we should use something simpler", he said. "Can you imagine how much trouble we'd be going through if we used this?"

"Yeah", Stewie said. "We might get a repeat of what happened to me."

* * *

 _We see Jenny steer the hovercraft into the kitchen were Vinny was. She smirked as she watched Vinny look in the refrigerator for a beer. She looked at the controls and pressed the button to activate the drill. Jenny pushed the handle to make the hovercraft fly at full speed toward Vinny, but apparently full speed wasn't fast enough. Vinny closed the refrigerator door and walked out of the kitchen. Jenny screamed as she drove the drill into the wall where it stayed, but she and the hovercraft spin in circles, banging against the floor._

 _"Help, somebody!" she yelled. "I'm blacking out!"_

 _Ollie laughed as he watched his sister hurt herself. He sat down and flicked coins at the hovercraft, watching them bounce off in different directions as Jenny continued hitting the floor._

* * *

"Good point", Jenny said backing away from the hovercraft.

"Hey, look at this", Ollie said pulling out a crossbow. "Can we use this?"

"Tried it to kill Lois", Stewie said. "The arrow just bounced off everything else."

"Let's see what it can do."

Ollie loaded the arrow onto the crossbow. Everyone hid in the toy box as they watched him pull the trigger. The arrow went flying all over the room, bouncing from wall to wall until it went out the open door. Ollie quickly tossed the weapon when they heard Meg screaming in pain.

"Okay, that idea's out", Marcus said. "Now what?"

"What does this thing do?" Briana asked holding some kind of ray gun.

"I say!" Stewie smiled. "I haven't seen that thing in ages! It's my old mind control ray gun."

"Does it still work?"

Briana pushed a button, sending the ray gun's waves to herself on accident. She stood there with her eyes wide and her face emotionless like a zombie.

"Eh, it'll wear off in a couple hours", Stewie shrugged.

"Don't you have anything we could use?" Marcus asked. "Like a normal gun or something?"

"I have a whole weapons espionage right here."

Stewie pulled the baseball bat in the toy box, opening up his closet to reveal all sort of weapons. Marcus looked at a ball that sat inside and pressed a button on it.

"Marcus, don't!" Stewie said.

There was a bright flashing light between Marcus and Stewie.

"What was that?" Stewie asked in Marcus' voice.

"Dammit!" Marcus said in Stewie's voice. "We switched bodies."

"Awesome!" Ollie said as the others watched them.


	9. Vinny's Offer

_Goodbye, Brian (rewrite)_

(based mostly on "Goodbye, Brian My Love")

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 9 - Vinny's Offer

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

and edited by LDEJRuff

* * *

The Griffins were going to the vet to visit Barbara. The doctor gave them horrible news that morning. Barbara's condition had not gotten any better and unfortunately, the new puppies did not make it through the night. Lois carried flowers and the puppies brought drawings.

"How is she, doctor?" Lois asked.

"She's very upset", the vet answered. "Losing those puppies really hurt her."

"Oh my god. A miscarriage. I can't imagine."

"Will Mom be okay?" Briana asked.

"She will be, physically. Can't say for emotionally."

The puppies looked at each other sadly. Not only had they lost their father, but they lost their younger brothers or sisters. They opened the door to see Barbara laying in a kennel, facing away from them.

"Barbara", Lois said with a smile. "We brought these for you."

She put the flowers next to her in the kneel. Barbara just laid there, not turning around. Everyone looked at her sadly as she just pushed the flowers away.

"Mom", Ollie said. "We made these for you."

The puppies put their drawings next to the flowers. Babara sighed and reached around and grabbed the drawings. She sobbed softly as she looked at the pictures. The puppies drew pictures of Brian with wings and a halo holding the hands of two puppies that had wings and halos as well.

"Can I talk to my kids alone?" she asked.

"Of course, Barbara", Lois nodded.

She and the rest of the family walked out, leaving Barbara with the puppies. The puppies watched as their mother turned around and looked at them with red eyes. Ever since it happens, she just cried. She lost Brian's last gift to her. How could she get over it so easily?

"Mom?"

Barbara sighed and sat up.

"Come here, kids", she said.

The puppies looked at her worried and crawled into the kennel. Barbara sighed and wrapped her arms around her kids, holding them tightly. The puppies looked at their mother and hugged her back.

"This was my fault, wasn't it?" she asked.

The puppies looked at each other, not knowing what to say. They just nuzzled her and hugged her.

"No, it wasn't your fault, Mom", Marcus said. "It happens sometimes."

"It is my fault", she said. "I've been moping over your dad this whole time. If I had just gotten over it like everyone else did, maybe the puppies would still be okay. I'm sorry I let your siblings die."

"Hey, the kids are right."

Barbara looked up to see Vinny standing there watching them. The puppies looked at him and growled, trying to keep him away from their mother.

"Your kids have their heads in the right places", he said with a smile. "These things happen. It wasn't your fault."

"I wish I could believe that", Barbara said. "But there's no way you can help me. I love my husband, I love my babies. These four are all I have left."

"Look, I know you don't like me", Vinny said. "But if you need anything, why don't you just come to me."

He turned away and walked out to join the rest of the family. The puppies growled still thinking all he wanted to do was replace Brian.


	10. A Change of Heart

_Goodbye, Brian (rewrite)_

(based mostly on "Goodbye, Brian My Love")

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 10 - A Change of Heart

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

and edited by LDEJRuff

* * *

"Mom?"

The puppies looked into the kitchen to see Barbara sitting at the table. She was holding Brian's flask in her hand as she drank out of it. To ease her pain, Barbara had taken up drinking.

"Mom, Marcus and I are going to play ball", Ollie said. "Do you want to join?"

"No thanks", she said.

"Mom, do you want to come to the movies with Jenny and me?" Briana asked.

Barbara shook her head as she took another swig of whiskey. The puppies looked at each other sadly. They didn't know what to do about their mother. No matter what they did, she just wasn't going to cheer up. They didn't know how to fix a heart that was broken one too many times. Marcus and Ollie went out into the backyard while Briana and Jenny went out to the movies.

Lois came into the kitchen and sighed when she saw Barbara drinking.

"Barbara, I wish you'd stop drinking", she said. "You're setting a horrible example for the kids."

"I'm not", Barbara said. "My kids know better than to drink."

"They see you do it and they'll think it's okay", Lois pointed out. "Look at you, Barbara. Ever since Brian died, you've become a wreck. You need to get your act together."

"That's easy for _you_ to say," she frowned. "You still have _your_ husband! You still have all _your_ children! You don't know what _I'm_ feeling!"

Barbara got up and ran outside to the backyard where Stewie watched Ollie and Marcus play, and curled up in a fetal position and wept. Stewie noticed Barbara when she cried, and walked next to her, patting her on the shoulder.

"I know", he said, starting to cry as well. " _I_ miss him too."

Vinny walked out of the house and saw them crying.

"Hey, what's with the waterworks?" he asked.

"Oh, I just realized I paid too much for my muffler", Stewie lied, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Come on, kid, quit crying. You're going to get your pants wrinkled. What's the matter?"

"You really want to know what the matter is?" Barbara asked. " _You_ are! Ever since _you_ showed up, it seems that no one cares about Brian anymore! Everyone forgot about him and seem to like _you_ better! Well, _I_ don't like you! I want my Brian back. I want my husband back."

"Look, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you're going to be okay", Vinny said.

" _You_ don't know that," Barbara said, turning away from him. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone _you_ loved."

"Yes, I do," Vinny replied, suddenly sparking Barbara and Stewie.

"What?" Barbara responded. "You _have_ lost someone?"

"Yeah," Vinny answered. "Before your family found me at the shop, I lived with an old man named Leo. It was just him and me in a tiny apartment, and we got pretty tight. He kind of became my whole world. By the time he passed away, it was real tough, and I've been sad since then."

Barbara gained a new feeling when Vinny finished; it was a feeling of regret.

"So," Stewie began, "how did he die?"

Vinny answered, "He tried to go to a yoga class, and on the first pose, his ballsack split in half."

Stewie and Barbara's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was on _Dateline_ , it was a whole thing," Vinny shrugged. "Anyway, I guess Leo was kinda like _my_ Brian."

"Well, so how did you get over him?" Barbara asked.

"Well," Vinny began, sitting down, "I met your family in the pet store. When I saw them looking for a dog, I kind of sensed they were all going through the same feeling of loss that _I_ was. And it made me think, 'hey, maybe I was meant to find these guys. Maybe we were meant to be together.'"

"You know what, Vinny?" Stewie began, starting to smile as Barbara did, too. "I'm starting to think that may be true."

"Yeah," Barbara agreed. "Me, too."

Vinny chuckled in gesture. "Bring it in, guys."

With that, both Barbara and Stewie gave Vinny a heartwarming hug. When both Ollie and Marcus saw this, it made them sick to their stomachs.

"Ugh!" Ollie repulsed. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Ollie, no!" Marcus backed away. "Don't blow chunks on _me_!"

Barbara and Stewie then let go of Vinny.

"So, now that we're all friends," Vinny began, "maybe you can answer me some'n. Why does your living room smell so much like puke? Somebody throw up a lot in there once?"

"Vinny, my friend, you've got a lot of stories to catch up on," Stewie replied. "Most of them are on DVD."

"Really?" Barbara said. "Are the DVDs kinda like by season and everything?"

Stewie chuckled. "No, not by season."

* * *

Editor's note: B4L wanted the ending of this chapter to be changed so that Barbara would warm up to Vinny after he told his story to her and Stewie, instead of lashing out at him.


	11. A New Friend

_Goodbye, Brian (rewrite)_

(based mostly on "Goodbye, Brian My Love")

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 11 - A New Friend

Chapter written by LDEJRuff

* * *

Later that night, Barbara and Vinny were sitting on the couch together. However, the puppies glared at the two of them. They couldn't believe that their mother was friends with someone they hated.

"Come on, kids," Barbara shrugged. "Don't look at him like that."

"Bad old Vinny's a bad fit," Marcus said, crossing his arms, "like a crocodile in an alligator rally."

 **Cutaway:** We're at a gymnasium where a group of mostly alligators were sitting on a bench, while the one of them who was not an alligator was a crocodile.

"Yeah," the head gator said holding a microphone, "lurking in the water with our eyes poking out!"

"Yeah!" the bleacher gators shouted in agreement.

"Sneaking up on a crane or an egret and snapping our jaws on it!"

"Yeah!" the bleacher gators shouted.

"And sometimes walking out on to a dry plane or dusty field because it's nice to get out of the swamp now and then!" the crocodile shouted.

The gators started to agree at first, but began to have second thoughts.

"Dry plane? Dusty field? Nice to get out of the swamp?" the crocodile repeated, shrugging.

"What a croc!" said a bleacher gator.

We cut to a host sitting on a chair in his living room.

"And that is the origin of the term," said the host.

* * *

Editor's note: Yeah, this cutaway gag is a combination of the gator gag from FG0705 - "The Man with Two Brians" and the segment, "Beavers: A**holes of the Forest", from _Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy_ , another show by _Family Guy_ creator Seth MacFarlane. That's right, it's a callback to _Cavalcade_.

* * *

Back to the living room. Lois was holding a sleeping Stewie when she came out of the kitchen.

"Boy," she began, "I can't remember the last time Stewie fell asleep this early."

Barbara chuckled. "Well, I think he had a long day."

"You seem to be in a better mood, Barbara," Lois noticed. "I sure wish I could say the same for your puppies."

Barbara nodded in agreement. "They don't seem to like Vinny very much, like I do right now."

"Well, I'll take the kids to bed anyway," Lois said. "I suggest you two should do the same."

"You know, actually, Lois," Vinny began, "I think I'm gonna sleep in the living room with Barbara tonight. We seem to understand each other now."

With that, Barbara held Vinny's paw, smiling at her new friend.

"Oh," Lois replied, "well, isn't _that_ nice. Sleep tight, you two." With that, Lois carried Stewie up to his room, while the puppies followed her, still glaring at Vinny.

"So, you want me to make some popcorn, Vin?" Barbara requested.

"Yes, please," Vinny replied.

* * *

From up above in Heaven, Brian watched in content as Barbara has made a new friend in Vinny. The second litter was watching as well, holding their father's paws.

"You take good care of her, Vinny," Brian said. "She's going to need it. And Barbara, you take care of our first litter while I take care of the second."

* * *

Down below in Hell, New Brian glared crossly.

"Oh, great," he said. "The Griffins lose Brian but gain _another_ dog? Hmph, good luck with living with Stewie, Vinny. Hope you don't hump Rupert like _I_ did, and look where it got _me_."

Satan suddenly appeared and turned on the vacuum cleaner, tormenting the kerchiefed dog. All he could do in response was bark in fear.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Editor's note: Well, Barbara has gained a new friend in Vinny, but the puppies are going to struggle to move on. Some of part two of the reboot will contain elements of "Memories", part two in VBG's saga. However, most of the plot will be different. How will the puppies fair with Vinny in the household? Find out in part two of the reboot, "Give Peace a Chance". Anyway, thank you for reading _this_ fanfic. I hope all of you enjoyed this new ending for it, which Brian4Life also suggested. Special thanks to Villains' Bad Girl for creating the following characters: Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny and Marcus.


End file.
